Gravity
by TabellaMartem
Summary: Cazzandra y Castiel viviendo juntos... No somos nada, quien se fijaria en una tabla de planchar... Armin me pregunto por usted señorita ¿Flareon? o era ¿Jolteon?... tipico las mejores amigas enamoradas de chicos completamente idiotas... mi nombre es Evee. La historia de un monton de adolecentes y sus traumantes vidas en Paradise Ville, en el instituto Sweet Amoris... pesimo Summary


La mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov...  
hecho solo por diversión, de fans para fans...

**Capitulo 1: Día Lluvioso, Emancipados.**

Había llegado en el tren, Paradise Ville era el destino, aquel día era de esos, de esos días que inspiran, lluvioso, nostálgico, lleno de grises y agua que ya había causado estragos en sus botas negras, mojando aquella chaqueta negra que contrastaba enormemente con su blanco cabello y pálida piel, ella salia de la estación de tren, iba en busca del departamento que su padre había rentado para ella, ¿Por que?, simple su padre era biólogo, ¿su madre? no sabia nada de ella desde el día en que la abandono en el hospital cuando recién había nacido.  
Su padre viajaba mucho a Australia, y no siempre podía llevarla así que lo decidió, rentar un departamento pero no sola no, en sus viajes había conocido a una gentil pareja un piloto y una azafata cuyo hijo había viajado alguna vez con ellos antes de su emancipación y se había llevado de genial manera con la albina, ella acababa de terminar con el papeleo, no era emocionante para nada pero, que podía hacer, su padre no podría seguir cuidándola, por eso acepto.

Se suponía que el ojigris llegaría a la estación de St Regis, en donde se vería con su nueva compañera de vivienda, pero después de 20 minutos de retraso ella decidió adelantarse, no era buena con las direcciones pero ¿que podía pasar?, encendió un cigarrillo y emprendió el camino...

* * *

Eran las 10:20 pm en la casa de los hermanos Ainsworth, Lysandro el menor ensayaba algunas canciones con su amigo Castiel que muy concentrado tocaba su guitarra, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en su tristeza, en su soledad que se sentía menor al compartir momentos con Nath y Lysandro, recordaba aquellas tardes jugando en el parque con ellos, con amber y la niña que de vez en vez se les unía Debrah, siempre le pareció bonita aunque realmente no la veía mucho desde hacia tiempo...  
Sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Castiel, ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto el albino con tono de preocupación  
-Que pasa, estaba tocando  
-Tocando la misma nota toda la canción  
-solo estoy distraído- dijo mientras guardaba su guitarra en su estuche  
-me imagino, es muy raro verte así, entonces ¿la viste?  
-ver que exactamente  
- mi libreta, estaba escribiendo, fui por jugo y cuando volví ya no estaba...  
-... no la olvidaste en la cocina  
- tal vez, hablando de olvidar, olvide lo que querías que te recordara amigo- menciono el atractivo heterocromo mientras colocaba la mano en su mentón  
- ¿Que me recordaras algo? yo... Maldita sea lo había olvidado  
- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que olvidaste?  
-La tabla, tenia que recoger a la tabla hace 20 minutos en St. Regis- grito mientras se ponía de nuevo la chaqueta marrón que tanto le gustaba-Me voy Lysandro ensayaremos mañana...  
-Es muy tarde, voy contigo- dijo el albino mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- solo le aviso a Leigh que me quedare en tu casa.

Salieron a toda prisa, la casa de Lysandro quedaba a 10 minutos de la estación y no tardaron mucho en llegar pero la chica no estaba ahí

-esa tonta, le dije que me esperara, en donde se habrá metido- reprochaba el pelinegro un tanto angustiado  
-no es aquella señorita- dijo Lysandro al verla caminar hacia la estación donde ellos se encontraban

Estaba empapada, traía con ella un paraguas roto, una de sus medias se había desgarrado y su rodilla sangraba, mientras caminaba la luna alumbraba su paso, sus grandes ojos violeta, todo en conjunto la hacia parecer una bella aparición, quedando así el joven de mirada heterocroma embelesado con su belleza...


End file.
